wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kinkajou's Flame
Flame Flame felt something pour on to his scales where Viper's barbed tail cut him. He felt better when the liquid hit his scales. He opened his eyes to see a dragonet placing a few leaves on his other eye. "Oh, your awake." the little dragoness said, startled. Flame noticed that she was amazingly beautiful with her blue eyes and perfect scales and.. NO SHE IS HALF MY AGE! Flame told himself. "Thanks." he grumbled. "Ha, what's your name sour-puss? Mine is Kinkajou." Flame smiled. Ahe had a good sense of humour. "Flame." Kinkajou "Well, the war is over so I can tell the talons that they can go back to their tribes." Kinkajou said to Glory. It had been two years since the war ended and Kinkajou was now fully grown and now was gorgeous she was the most beautiful dragoness in the world. "Fine but I am only letting you go because I am with eggs." Glory complained. "Thank you, your highness." Kinkajou said with glee. Finally, dragons won't be crowding around her begging to be her mate, but she could not decide it would be good to have some peace and quiet. Flame Flame ran out of his cave and leaped into the air. He had become a great fighter and quite handsome so you barely noticed his scar. He started scanning the ground searching the ground for prey when he heard someone yell, "look out!" He collided with a dragoness. Flame shook himself and looked at the dragon who had collided with him. She was the most beautiful dragoness he had ever seen. "Are you ok? Oh, did I give you that? I am terribly sorry." she said, pointing at his scar "No, I have had this for years. You remind me of someone." Flame said, racking his brain "Kinkajou!" She looked startled "How did you know my name? Wait, Flame?" Kinkajou "So sour-puss, what have you been doing these past few years?" Kinkajou asked "Just working for the talons, but there are only a few of us. Me, my mother, and most SeaWings who were in the talons before the war ended." Flame answered. He is still handsome. Kinkajou thought. She smiled and sighed. "I wish life was that easy for me. Dragons keep on crowding around me, begging me to be their mate even my friend coconut asked to be my mate, and the only way to get rid of them is if I get a mate." Flame This could be my chance to marry the dragoness of my dreams! "I..I..I..I could…I could…I COULD MARRY YOU!" Kinkajous blue eyes went wide with shock "I…….." Kinkajou stuttered "I would have said yes even if you hadn't of yelled, so yes!" This is it my wedding with Kinkajou! Is this a dream? Flame pinched himself. No, not a dream. He looked down the aisle and at the end was Kinkajou being led down the aisle by Handsome, one of the oldest RainWings who turned out to be Kinkajous grandfather. Flame smiled at her and she smiled back. Kinkajou "Flame it's hatching our dragonet is hatching!" Flame flew into the hatchery and saw his wife holding a little dragonet. She had big wings and colour changing scales. She sneezed. "Tulip, my little Tulip." Kinkajou said to her dragonet. Please Don't edit my story it would make me sad Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions